Matching the Cards Up
by mousemaker2
Summary: Mia Cameo has a gift that Aro is interested in. Mia has a better life with the vampires of Volturi. Now all she has to do is survive from human to vampire. Felix/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Matching the Cards Up_

I followed behind me husband quietly, hoping he'd ignore me for the rest of the day since his attention was fixed on our gorgeous tour guide, Ms. Heidi. The crowd around me shoved slightly, trying to get closer to her. I, on the other hand, inched to the back of the crowd.

Derek, my husband, peeled his eager eyes off of Heidi and glanced back at me. His eyes held disgust for me like always. I flinched away from him. I could still feel the throbbing bruise on the side of my neck and my shoulder still ached from his fist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he sneered in his nasal voice. I keep my head bowed slightly to make him feel unthreatened by my already tiny form.

"I was going to the bathroom," I whispered, dodging a flying elbow from an eager middle aged man on his way to the front of the group. He thought about my request then glanced over at Ms. Heidi. Derek let me go without another thought about me.

I hurried and scampered away back down the hallway that our tour that had just traveled down a few seconds ago. I glanced back over my shoulder. Around 15 people of all ages were eagerly taking pictures of the old portraits as Ms. Heidi hurried and lead them into a room.

I ducked around the corner and then jogged until I found a bathroom. It was very clean but I could tell not a lot of people used it. I hid in the stall, hoping my husband would just forget about me for once and leave me alone. I let a few tears fall down my cheeks before whipping them away with my tiny hand. I cleared my throat and left my stall.

I stood in front of the giant mirror, looking at myself. I stared at my 5'3 height and my wavy, light brown hair. I stared back at my hazel eyes and glanced over my creamy toned skin, ignoring my bruises. I felt disgusted with myself. I couldn't even leave my husband that my parents set me up with years ago.

I took a deep breath and gathered my courage to go back to my abusive husband. I hurried and left the bathroom, trying not to make any noise on my way back. I didn't make it back to the room we were in though. Screams reached my ears before I entered. I took a shake breath and ran back down the hallway, looking for someone to help me. I didn't bother with screaming myself since that might draw unwanted attention.

It felt like hours since I had first heard the screams. I was hiding behind a statue of some little angle children somewhere in the castle. I slowed my breathing and curled up into a ball. I rested there until I heard beautiful voices floating down the corridor towards me.

"Heidi brought in a good selection today," someone said, slowly walking by my hiding place. I held my breath, hoping and praying they wouldn't notice me. An elegant white haired man and a moody looking dark haired man walked towards me. They almost made it past my hiding place before the white haired man stopped.

"Do you smell that? It smells faintly of human," he exclaimed, looking around him. The dark haired man's brow furrowed as he also looked around. I closed my eyes but listened closely for them to approach me.

"Oh my, what a tiny human," one of them exclaimed with a hint of amusement in his voice. I peeked open one of my eyes and seen the two men looking at me. The white haired man had a curious look on his face while the other almost looked angry.

"Looks like our food gave us the slip," the dark haired one murmured to his companion, fixing me with a glare. The white haired one chuckled and came towards me with incredible speed. I gaped at him and scooted back into a corner.

"Come on, give me your hand," the man whispered to me, reaching his hand out for me to take. I hesitated before grabbed it with a shaky hand. Instead of pulling me up from the floor, he just closed his eyes and held my hand. "How interesting," he whispered after a moment or two.

He pulled me up finally and led my over to the other man. "This one has some potential for us," he exclaimed with excitement clear in his voice. "She is a very good hider. I believe she hid from her husband for three days in their own home!" he gushed.

I didn't understand what he was talking about but I allowed him to pull me away from my hiding place and down many corridors. The two men barely stopped when they came to a pair of grand doors. It was a huge library with books that was probably older than the castle itself.

"Sit down, sit down. Now, where is Marcus? He needs to be here for this," the white haired one said, running here and there, blurring in my vision. I sat in an old armchair and looked around. Shelves went to the ceiling and there was even a second floor to the library. If I wasn't so confused by all this, I probably would have been fascinated by the library.

The white haired man ran around, yelling out orders to the few other beautiful people in the library. They scattered, obeying his wishes immediately. I sat quietly, hoping I wouldn't be the one screaming next. Everyone ignored me until three beautiful, powerful looking men stood in front of me.

"Now this one, somehow, got away from Heidi's group and snuck into the bathroom. Then she remained hidden for two hours afterwards. She has a quite interesting history of hiding, don't you?" the white haired one said excitedly to his collogues. Neither of them expressed their emotions about me.

"You think this woman is gifted enough to join our guard?" the angry one from earlier asked, eyeing me doubtfully. I shifted nervously in my seat. He reminded me of my husband, whom was probably dead by now from what I've gotten from what they've said. A great thing to happen in such a bad time.

The three of them talked about the pros and cons of me joining their guard thingy. I curled up into a ball in the chair and willed my stomach not to growl from hunger. It must have been over eight hours since I last ate.

"What is her name?" the quiet one asked in such a light and calm voice that I wanted him to speak again. It had been such a long time since I'd heard a calm tone of voice. I mostly heard yelling and screaming.

"Her name is Mia Cameo. Age 20, has been married for a year, any other questions, brothers?" Aro exclaimed. I was glad he had switched out my husband's last name and replaced with my maiden name.

I had learned the three's names after listening to them talk to each other and learned some of their personality traits as well. Aro would be my best bet if I wanted to get out of here or to stay alive.

"Excuse me, do you have something to eat or a vending machine here?" I asked finally when my stomach finally gave a loud growl. All three just looked at me like I was stupid or something.

"Why would we have human food here?" Caius sneered, rolling his eyes at me. I frowned and waited for one of them to explain what he meant by that.

"Perhaps we should send Felix or Santiago into the city to get our little human some food," Aro murmured thoughtfully, like he didn't know normal a person had to eat regularly. I watched him order someone to get me food. "Do you need anything else?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," I replied, staring at his feet. I was used to someone taking care of me or being concerned about my wellbeing.

Someone stepped forward immediately, slung me over their back and took off running. Everything kind of blurred around me but the person holding me up didn't seem to have a problem with seeing where they were going.

They dropped me into the bathroom I had been in hours ago and stood there, waiting for me to do my business. "Um, can you go outside or something?" I mumbled, embarrassed that I had to have someone with me to go to the bathroom. The person glared at me but ran back out to wait for me.

I hurried and got my business done so they wouldn't have to wait on me. The person ran back into the library with me on their back like before and sat me down on the couch this time.

A huge platter of food was on the coffee table for me to eat like chicken, potatoes, green beans, pizza, fish soup, spaghetti, spinach manicotti and much, much more. My mouth watered at the sight of it all. I had never seen so much delicious food that _I _could eat.

I ate as much as I could without getting sick. Aro looked please that I enjoyed my food while Caius looked disgusted that I had ate in the first place.

"Let's see, we need to get you a room to stay in now," Aro exclaimed as he watched my eyes get heavy. I followed him the best I could down the corridors until we got to a plain looking door. A small woman like me opened the door for Aro before he had even knocked.

"The rumors are true. We going to keep this human and turn her into one of us then," she said, eyeing me. I couldn't tell what she thought of me.

"Yes, it is true. Jane, do you mind if Mia stays in your room while we sort everything out?" Aro suggested but I could tell he wasn't asking for her permission but was telling her. I had heard that voice many times from my husband and father.

Jane didn't seem happy to be letting me stay in her room but she let me in anyway. She didn't stay with me but followed Aro out. I looked around the round room. It was rather bare with only a closet and a couch in front of an unused fireplace. I sat on the couch and thought about what had happened so far in Volterra.

My husband was killed. That wasn't such a horrible loss. I was going to be used as some sort of guard for Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Everyone else here was really fast and beautiful. And I might get turned into whatever everyone else is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was poking my side sharply. I jerked up and looked around me. I had been curled up on my side on a couch. I was still in Jane's room.

A huge figure was towering over me with his arms crossed. I stumbled off of the couch and stood in front of them and looked them over. It was a huge man with short dark hair and blood red eyes just like everyone else's here. What really got my attention was that he looked like a body builder that never left his basement since he was so pale.

"Aro wants to see you in the throne room," the man boomed out. I jumped and nodded. He led me back in the corridor and glanced down at my tiny figure compared to his. "This will go a lot faster if you let me carry you, little human," he stated. I nodded again and let him take me into his cold arms.

We were at the throne room in no time, just a few seconds I'm guessing. Aro was already standing, waiting for me.

"Felix, you shouldn't be that close to our guest. You just don't have the control for resisting blood," Aro scolded the man as he stood me on my feet. I ignored what he said what blood, I wasn't afraid to die if that is what this will come too. "We thought you'd like to be here while we vote on what to do with you," he said, turning back to me.

"I vote to keep her," Aro stated.

"So do I," Marcus murmured, barely glancing up at the rest of us.

"I don't see why I bother voting against the two of you," Caius said, glaring over at his brothers. I almost smiled at his pouty attitude.

"Who will turn her? None of us have the control not to kill her," the man at my side exclaimed. I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye.

"Mmmm, I'm not sure. Felix, take her back outside so we can discuss this new problem," Aro said. The man beside me nodded, grabbed my arm and steered me back out of the room.

We stood in silence outside of the throne room, waiting for someone to let us back inside.

"What exactly are you people?" I asked Felix, watching him stare at the doors. Felix looked back over at me and grinned.

"We're vampires. You're in a very dangerous position right now," he chuckled, his grin getting even bigger. I thought over what he said in my mind for a few minutes. I suppose nothing is impossible after what I've seen here.

"Am I going to die?"

"Probably," Felix laughed.

"Mia, please come in here," I heard Aro call out from inside the room.

**Author's Note: Hi! I thought I'd try to write a story about vampires for once. This is about Mia and Felix becoming friends and such. See you in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Matching the Cards Up_

I stood in front of the three brothers ready to face my judgment for my life. Two out of the three were focused on me while Marcus stared off into space. He reminded me of my mother when she was on a high. God rest her soul.

I waited for them to do something. Caius went first.

"Aro believes that the best vampire to change you is not available to us. I believe that your talent isn't of much use to us unless you can hide from a vampire now while you're still human. So Aro is letting us play a game, you hide for one hour and everyone else looks for you. If you win, you live, but if we win, you die. Agreed?" Caius said.

I swallowed. It didn't sound very fair to me. I was at a huge disadvantage since there was one of me and I-don't-know-how-many-vampires going against me. It was a lose-lose position.

"I agree, but you have to give me a twenty minute head start," I stated, straightening my shoulders for the first time in months. I wasn't going to die a coward. Caius looked amused that I was taking my life so serious. I'd show him how serious I was about living for once in my life. I've always been under someone's thumb all my life and when I am finally free, my almost happiness in threatened.

"Fine, run along then," Caius exclaimed before turning to Aro. "Get Demetri ready for the hunt. Lets see the human go against him".

I ignored what he was saying and hurried out of the room. I could beat this Demetri person. No problem….I hope.

I ran around the castle for as long as I dared before I found myself a hiding place. I was hiding in a dark tunnel in a corner all curled up. I had slowed my breathing and kept my heart rate under control so I could hear what was going on around me instead of only hearing my own heart.

I wish I had a watch to stare at. I didn't want to risk leaving my hiding place before the time was up. I don't know how long I stayed in my corner since I didn't have the sun or anything to even make an educated guess on the time.

My mind wandered as I waited to die or live. My father was probably searching franticly for his son-in-law. Derek's family had owned a successful restaurant back in Milan and that was the only reason I married him. To bad my father will never find either of us, he'll waste a lot of money looking for us. Pity.

I must have dozed off while I was hiding because I suddenly someone was calling my name loudly.

"Mia! Stupid human! Wake up!" a man said loudly over me. He almost glowed in the dark. I could tell he was Italian like me. I yawned and stood. I was assuming that I had won since he hadn't killed me yet so I stood relaxed in front of him.

"Did I win?" I asked, stretching me arms out in front of me. The man growled and bared his pearly whites at me. "I'll take that as a yes. Can you take me back to Aro, please?" I said.

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. He led me down many hallways and up a few staircases. I didn't bother with trying to remember how many turns and such we were taking.

I cleared my throat. "So are you Demetri?" I asked. He glanced back at me before nodding. "Well, nice to meet you I guess. So, um, why were you the only looking for me?"

"Because I was the one that could find you easiest. I'm a tracker, the best in the world," Demetri answered, glaring ahead of him. I'm guessing that I hurt his ego by not being found and dying at his hand. I guess that makes me the best at hide-and-seek then.

When we arrived back in the throne room, Aro was waiting for me with a big smile on his face while Caius sat glumly on his throne.

"I knew Mia had a powerful gift! Didn't I tell you brother?" Aro exclaimed, looking at Caius. "Now, we have to make arrangements to America. They probably already know that we're coming with little Alice with them but that's not a problem. Just a peaceful visit then back to Italy," Aro said more to himself now.

"America? What's in America?" I asked. I had never even left Italy before so what would I have to leave for now?

"The Cullen clan is in America. Carlisle could easily be able to change you for us," Aro answered me, grinning at Demetri and I like this was the best thing ever. A low growl came from Demetri again.

"Can't someone else change her? There is no need to take her to _them_, master," he sneered. Aro stared at Demetri for a moment.

"Don't be so bitter, Demetri. Just because two women can hide from you isn't an excuse for a rude behavior," Aro scolded him.

I stayed clueless as Demetri, Aro and Caius talked about the trip to America. My feet were tired from standing and I was hungry when they finally finished the decision about it all. All I knew was that Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec were supposed to take me to America in a week's time.

Demetri took me back to Jane's room. "Do you need anything?" he asked. I could tell he was out of practice with dealing with humans.

"I need food, fresh clothes, a tooth brush and a hair brush," I replied immediately. He blinked in surprise that I had actually asked for something. He gave me a quick nod and ran off somewhere.

I made myself as comfortable as possible on Jane's couch again and waited for someone to bring me my things. Suddenly Felix was sitting on the floor by my feet, looking up at me. After I got over my shock of having someone pop up randomly I talked with him a little.

Felix talked about being a vampire and what the Volturi guard does and such. I have to admit that now that I knew what vampires could do, I was more aware of my situation and how easy it would be to get killed from hanging out with the guard while I was still human. And I was worried about how my transformation from human to vampire will hurt.

Demetri joined our conversation too once he got back from shopping for me. They didn't stay for too long though; they agreed that staying so close to me would probably end up with me getting crushed under their hands or something.

I actually liked talking to them, even if they had to kill humans to survive; I thought they were very funny. In my whole life, no one ever bothered with trying to get along with me or cracking a joke while I was around. It almost felt like I had friends, almost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up on my own for the first time while in the castle. This was my fifth day here. I was really getting along with Felix, Demetri, and a few other guard members. Everyone was preparing for the trip to America, except me. I always followed someone, mostly Felix, around all day to keep me company. I was really starting to like Felix; he had such a unique sense of humor, a very dark sense of humor but still.

"Mia, are you hungry yet?" Alec asked me from his corner. I sighed. Alec refused to sit near me just in case since he hadn't feed in a few days. He said he didn't want to slip up and get punished by Aro. Alec seemed determined to take the best of care of me, which meant constant check ups.

"Not yet. I'll let you know when I do, for the hundredth time," I exclaimed before I went back to reading my book that I had selected from their large library. It didn't seem too much longer that he was asking me if I had to go to the bathroom or if I was tired.

"You know what, lets take a walk," I stated, feed up with his worrying about me. Alec followed my led out of Jane's room and into the corridor. I ignored the uncomfortable tingling feeling that I got as he walked behind me.

Suddenly Felix was walking beside me easily like he has been there the whole time. I was starting to get used to these sudden appearances here in the castle by everyone. It was surprising at times but convenient if you were lost in a corridor.

"Alec, why don't you take a break, you look too up tight. I mean, humans have survived thousands of years without a vampire babysitter following them around," Felix said. I grinned and glanced back at the short man compared to Felix. He looked slightly relieved that he didn't have to suffer my sweet human smell any more.

We walked beside each other, Felix slowing down to match my steps every once in a while. "Can we explore the city today?" I asked him, hoping that he'd say yes and take me immediately. Felix frowned and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Why do you want to go into the city? There's just reeking garage and loud, annoying humans everywhere. Nothing exciting down there," Felix explained in a bored tone, stretching his arms above his head. I sighed unhappily for the first time in days.

"I haven't seen the sun in over a week, Felix. Humans need sunlight to stay healthy," I said, trying to convince him to let me out of the castle. His face scrunched up as he thought it over.

"You humans are too weak and delicate! You're lucky to have lived this long in a house full of vampires," Felix boomed out. I stared at him before laughing at how wrong he was.

"I've never felt so safe and happy before in my life. I'm glad to be living in a house full of vampires. Life is better like this," I exclaimed, gazing ahead of me. I was relieved to express my feelings to someone. This was something new that I was going to take full advantage of for as long as possible.

Felix laughed and patted my head like I was a child which I suppose I looked like next to him. "You silly woman!" he chuckled before leading me down another corridor.

I was surprised when Aro and Sulpicia were waiting for us in a room. Felix went straight to Aro and took his hand. Aro released his hand almost straight away and looked up at me.

"You want to visit the city? Who will you take with you?" Aro asked. He seemed amused that I'd want to leave the castle just like Felix. I nodded and tried to keep eye contact with him so he knew that I was serious.

"I'd like to take Felix with me and perhaps Jane," I replied. Aro chuckled and just shook his head.

"I think Mia should be allowed to go into the city if she wants to. I mean, she is a guard in training so she'd need to know the city very well," Sulpicia piped in suddenly. She smiled brightly at me and winked at me. I grinned and waited to see what Aro would say now.

"I suppose that would be best then," he said, giving his wife a loving smile. Sulpicia smiled at her husband then at me. I smiled back.

"Well, go on and enjoy city," Sulpicia exclaimed, shooing us out of the room.

"Man, can you pull some strings or what!?" Felix hooted, grinned down at me. I giggled before running down the hallway, eager to enjoy the sun and see other humans. Felix ran ahead of me and waited for me to catch up with him.

Apparently, Jane had heard of my plans of going into the city and that she was supposed to come with us. She was a white blur as she headed towards me until she stopped in front of me.

"I've brought money so when you get hungry or need something I'll have it, okay?" Jane exclaimed. I nodded. Jane and I were still working on becoming friends. We were polite to each other but I could tell she didn't like my human slowness and the fact that I've stunk up her room with my smell. Perhaps when I was a vampire we could become friends.

Jane gave me a piggyback ride with Felix running beside us though a complicated series of tunnels until I seen dim light up ahead. We arrived in an alleyway with only one streetlight somewhere in the city. I jumped off of Jane's back and deeply breathed in the fresh air.

The two vampires followed me out of the alleyway, glancing around us to make sure we were safe and all that jazz. I was almost giddy with freedom. I have never got to go shopping for myself. My mother or the maid always went out for me.

Night life in the Volterra was very interesting. Of course, teens and college kids were running around having a good time but so were adults, young and old mixed to together to enjoy their wonderful city and I could join them.

I ignored the bars and the fancy restaurants and headed straight for the first clothing store that I seen. Before I ran to the rack of clothes, I turned to Jane to ask a very serious question.

"How much money did you bring?"

"A couple thousand," she answered, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. I might have gone into shock if it wasn't for the fact that there were a lot of nice clothes just waiting for me to buy them.

Felix reluctantly stayed with us as I shopped all over Volterra; Jane seemed to enjoy the girl time though. Jane loaded the shopping bags on Felix while she paid for everything. I felt like a little kid locked in Disney World as I ran to each store.

"Why do you need all these clothes?" Felix grumbled in the eleventh store we were in. It was probably midnight but all the stores were open. I would have normally been in bed by now but the vamps didn't need sleep and I didn't want to so….

"When I get back from America, I'm going to get my own room so I'll need clothes to go in the closet. A girl can never have too many outfits, vampire or not," I explained to the grumpy man/vampire.

"You sound like Heidi," Felix murmured before eyeing a middle aged woman that had walked by. Jane whispered something to him then he ran off.

"Where is he going?" I asked, not even looking up from the rack of clothes I was checking out.

"He was hungry so he was going to drop off your things then get a snack," she stated, looking at a long black dress about her size. I swallowed and tried not to think of what snack meant.

Jane and I had our female bonding time until three in the morning. She gave me a ride back to the castle and into her/my room. I thanked her for going with me into town. She sat with me with me as I laid there waiting for sleep.

"What was your life like before you can here? Aro makes it seem like it was horrible," Jane asked, watching my eyes drop from exhaustion. I sniffed and looked away from her.

"It wasn't very nice. My mother did drugs and my father hit me until I married Derek then he abused me also. There was no way to get out. I wasn't allowed to do anything that I wanted to do. My mother died two years ago, right before Christmas of my senior year of high school. That's when my father decided that I should marry for the sake of our family wealth. Does that seem horrible to you, Jane?" I said.

She stared over my head then glanced back down at me. "Your life is better here with us. You'll like working with the guard, going on missions with us to keep the peace safe. You already fit in so well with us already anyway," Jane replied, smiling at me.

I smiled back then said my goodnight to her before falling asleep. My dreams were calm and peaceful all night.

**Author's Note: Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if anyone has figured it out yet but Felix and Mia become friends first then get all romantic. Sorry if that disappointed any of you. See you in the next chapter…and the Cullens! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Matching the Cards Up_

I was looking for a good book to read while on the trip to America. The Volturi Coven had millions of books and from what everyone is telling me, I've got many years to read them.

I grabbed two medium size books off the selves and handed them to the vampire that was in charge of packing my luggage. I swear Sulpicia spoils me; anytime I had to do something she always sent someone to do it for me or to help me.

"Remember, my Skittles go into my travel bag along with these books. Any questions then just come find me," I said to the vampire. He nodded. I could tell he didn't like getting orders from a weak human. He ran off and left me alone.

I sighed and sat down on one of the couches. Just when I had gotten comfortable, Demetri popped up in the doorway. He gave me a weak smile.

"Is it human relaxation time?" he asked, slowing walking over to me. Demetri had started questioning me about human habits and such all the time. I think he was picking up a new hobby.

"Not yet. That is when I'm on the plane," I replied, grinning tiredly at him.

"Come on. Aro wants you to eat before we leave. He doesn't want you to get hungry while on the plane," Demetri exclaimed. I nodded and followed him out and into the kitchen that they had stocked up for me.

Just about everyone around here is always worried about me. It seems like I'm the class pet and everyone wants me to live though the school year. I suppose if I did die then Aro would raise hell. I don't really see why I'm so special or powerful to the guard unless we're having a hide-and-seek competition later on.

I ate two plates of lasagna and an apple before Demetri would let me stop eating. I gladly pushed the plate away and laid a hand on my stomach, making sure I wouldn't throw up. Stupid vampires, making me get sick.

"Is everyone else ready?" I asked him. He nodded and ran me out of the castle into we were in the city. Jane, Alec, and Felix were waiting for us in the alleyway that I was in just the other day with Jane Felix.

No one talked on the way to the airport. Luckily, it was cloudy so we didn't have to wait for clouds to cover the sun to leave. Apparently, the Volturi had their own private plane so we didn't have to wait to border the plane either. I was impressed to say the least.

I sat beside Felix and Alec sat in front of me. All of them were very relaxed while I was up tight in my seat, waiting for the plane to crash or something. Felix chuckled at my ridged form.

"How many times have you been to America?" I asked him to distract myself. He barely even hesitated in his answer.

"I've been five times. Twice to visit the Cullen Clan and three times to kick butt in Mexico," he said proudly.

"Tell me why for each of them," I demanded, very aware of how high we were in the sky. Felix enjoyed telling the stories of his battles and such. It distracted me well enough. I really enjoyed the stories about him in Mexico and southern Texas. After Felix finished his detailed story of him killing the leader of some coven in Mexico City then I let Alec tell his stories.

I spent the trip over the Atlantic Ocean eating Skittles like I was popping pills as I listened to each of their war stories. I was a little nauseated by the time we landed in New York City.

"Where do the Cullens live?" I asked, looking around. So this is what America looks like….

"Demetri?" Jane asked. Demetri closed his eyes to locate where they were. He finally opened his eyes after a few minutes.

"They have moved themselves to the outskirts of Chicago. I'm guessing they're getting ready to meet us," Demetri answered.

Alec went to get us a car while Jane handed me a smoky gray cloak that was my size. I grinned and put it on. I finally matched everyone else. Jane gave a smug smile when she seen me in it. Alec arrived finally with a van that could fit all of us.

"If you weren't here then we would just run but you're too delicate for such a long run," Felix complained. I scoffed.

"You'd never make it there. You're too slow," I teased him. Felix glared and his jaw clenched.

"I can't wait until you're a vampire. We'll race for sure now," he growled before getting into the van. Demetri grinned and followed him into back seat. Felix and Demetri sat in the back, mumbling fighting statics back and forth between each other. I sat in the middle by myself while Jane and Alec sat in the front. It was all business now.

I nervously fiddled with my new cloak. I didn't know anything about the Cullens except from what everybody has told me. I was also nervous of getting bitten by this Carlisle person and the burning that would follow it.

I must have dozed off during my worrying because Jane was shaking me, trying to get me out of the van. I stumbled slightly getting out but Felix caught me then swung me onto his back.

"I'll just show you how fast I really am, little human," Felix said confidently before zoning off into a thin forest. The others followed closely behind us. I squealed in delight and egged Felix to go faster.

"You can do better than this, Felix!" I yelled. My hair was flying behind me and the forest was a blur around me. Felix gained a burst of speed, jerking me back slightly as I clung onto his broad shoulders.

"No, Felix! Slow down! We're getting too close to soon!" Alec said from behind us. Felix and I both groaned in disappointment from getting our fun ended. Felix noticeable slowed down, letting the others catch up to us.

All of us slowed to a walk. I slid off of his back and walked beside his massive form. Jane took the led and headed off to what I was guessing was the Cullen's home. It wasn't long before we made it to a clearing with an old fashion Victorian house in the middle. The house didn't keep my attention though, the ten people standing in front of it did.

"Welcome," a young blonde man that looked like an angel said, stepping forward slightly with a beautiful woman by his side with caramel colored hair. I was the only one of my group to smile back at him. The others radiated danger at the moment.

"You know why we've come, I believe," Jane stated coldly, throwing a glance in my direction. The blonde man nodded, looking at me also. I blushed at the sudden attention and ducked behind Felix's body.

"I don't agree with changing her for you," the man murmured to Jane. So this man is Carlisle. He just radiated goodness. "I'll not take her human life away just so she can work for you," Carlisle exclaimed.

I stiffened behind Felix. Carlisle Cullen wasn't going to let me have my happily ever after. He was just going to let me die at the hands of my new friends.

"Wait, Carlisle. I believe Mia doesn't quiet agree with your decision," a teenage bronze haired guy said, stepping forward also, looking at Carlisle. Felix chuckled and pulled me out from behind him. He stood me right in front of himself to show me off.

"Oh, what a cute little human!" a short pixie looking girl gushed, clapping her hands, beaming at me. I tentatively smiled at her before glancing over at Jane.

"Mia is part of our guard already. We just need her to be turned then we'll be on our way. Of course, if you stick to your decision, Carlisle, then we'll just kill her. She'll be no use to us as a human," Demetri explained to the Cullens.

"What a waste that would be," Felix mumbled from behind me. I glanced at him over my shoulder and gave him a weak grin. At least my massive friend didn't want me dead even though I called him slow. What a plus in a gloomy position.

"I'm sure it's not necessary to kill her just because you can't have her in the guard forever," the woman next to Carlisle said, looking at me like I was her own child. A shiver of disgust went through me. I didn't want a mother's love now.

"Perhaps we should go inside to talk things over," the bronze haired man exclaimed. Jane stiffly nodded and followed them as they turned to go into their home. Felix nudged me along after everyone else.

Their home was very bright and open, opposite of the castle that I've spent the last week in. It was beautiful of course but it just wasn't my style. I believe that I enjoyed the castle more.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" the short pixie girl asked, dancing over to me, ignoring Felix's ridged stance. A tall blond man followed the girl over, he also was ridged.

"Um, no thanks, Demetri already feed me," I answered, making sure not to stare at her or her boyfriend. They were cute together. Now that I looked, it seemed like everyone had a someone in the Cullen family.

Carlisle, bless him, introduced me to everyone when I sat down in their very white living room. The only one that stood out was the Indian man; he wasn't a vampire that was for sure but something just as strong.

My vampires discussed and argued with the Cullens, trying to figure out when and why Carlisle should change me. I zoned out and watched all of them move and talk. I think it would be interesting to be a vampire since they seemed to have no flaws.

"Mia, would you like to use one of the spare rooms? You must be tired from traveling all day," Esme said, smiling sweetly at me. I shivered again and shook my head no. I wasn't leaving my vamps alone with strangers.

"Don't worry, your friends will be fine with us," Edward chuckled, giving me a lopsided grin. I sniffed and stubbornly shook my head and buried myself deeper into the couch between Jane and Felix.

The Cullen family was a great host family but I felt slightly left out of the conversation since it was a vampire topic. The Indian man would put his two cents in every once in a while but other than that it was a vampire only club meeting.

"Mia, are you sure you don't want to use one of the spare bedrooms?" Alice asked, watching my eyes drop again and again as I struggled to keep them open. I yawned then glanced over at Jane and up at Felix.

"Felix, stay with her," Jane commanded before turning back to Carlisle to argue some more. I made my body get off the comfy couch and follow the tiny Alice upstairs into the first spare room that we passed.

"I'll get you some pajamas and a toothbrush. Wait here," she exclaimed, glancing at Felix. I nodded and looked around the room.

It was painted light blue and a wide window to add to the brightness. I noticed the TV and small selection of DVDs on a stand on the west wall along with a stereo with a few CDs beside it. There was a short couch on the north wall and a king size bed right beside the east wall.

"Here, these are you're size I believe," Alice stated, popping up beside me as Felix went to check out the CDs. I thanked her and went into the bathroom with my new pajamas. I looked at the clothes with approving eyes.

There were dark green with white dots on them. The top was sleeveless and the bottoms fell to my ankles. I put them on and tied the drawstring up on the bottoms. They fit me really well. I'd ask Alice if I could take them back to Italy with me.

"Any good music or movies?" I asked Felix since he was still searching through the selection. I sat next to Alice on the bed and waited for my answer.

"Eh, it's okay," he mumbled. Felix put in a movie then came over to us. He glared at Alice before sitting on my other side. I sifted uncomfortably in between them, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Well, you can leave little Alice. I can watch my human by myself," Felix said finally. _His human?_ My stomach fluttered slightly. Alice sniffed and got off the bed.

"I'll be watching you," she said before running out of the room.

"Annoying little physic," Felix grumbled as he stretched out on the bed. I sat there unsure on where to lie since Felix took up a lot of room. He grinned and patted his chest. "You can sleep here. I need to make sure no other vampire steals you away from us," he exclaimed.

I nodded and swallowed nervously. Not only was he a dangerous vampire that could possible kill me if he got thirsty but he was of the opposite sex and it seemed from the way that my body was reacting that I was attracted to him. Jeez, the first guy I'm attracted to since my junior year in high school and he has to be a vampire.

I unsurely crawled over to him and gently rested my head on his chest. He chuckled and let me get relax. It didn't seem to take long for me to go off to sleep. It was the first time I dreamed of Felix.

**Author's Note: So sorry about the long wait for the last few chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed the Culleness! The next one should be a pretty interesting chapter so stay tuned. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Matching the Cards Up_

"Who's making all that noise?" I mumbled groggily, lifting my head up from its resting place on Felix's shoulder. Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Jane and Alec were standing in the doorway with disapproving looks on their faces while taking in the sight of the two of us while I tried to wake up all the way.

"I wasn't going to do it!" Felix exclaimed, sitting up, bringing me up with him. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, still trying to figure out what was going on. Alice snorted and ran over to us and picked me up like I was a child and ran back across the room with me.

"Felix, we've talked about this. Mia wouldn't survive one of your twisted affection moments, okay?" Alec scolded him while I struggled to keep up with the conversation. Felix rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

Alice turned away from him in disgust and ran downstairs where the rest of the family was listening and waiting. She sat me down on a couch next to Rosalie so she could make me breakfast. I yawned once more before turning my attention to the TV that they had on.

"Good morning," I muttered to Rosalie while I tried to fix my bed hair. She gave me a small smile as my reply. I jerked the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around me until my eyes were the only thing you could see. I was still chilly from sleeping on Felix.

"I fixed pancakes and biscuits for you. I know you'll love them," Alice said, placing a plate of food on my lap. I thanked her and slowly ate my breakfast. She was right, I did love it.

Rosalie suddenly chuckled. I gave her a questioning look. "Jane is telling Felix off. Ha, I wish you could hear," she giggled. I grinned a little. I could picture it easily in my mind.

"What was Felix going to do, Alice?" I asked, glancing over at her. She sniffed and glared up at the ceiling.

"He was going to try to tickle you awake. He seen it in the movie that was on so he thought he'd try it. He would have broken three of your ribs and bruised your hip," Alice explained.

I laughed before covering my mouth with my hand. Everyone looked at me funny as I struggled to breath. That is so like Felix. I don't think I'll ever see him think something through in the next thousand years. He's such an airhead sometimes. Edward soon joined in with me. I guess he thought it was pretty funny too.

"I don't get it," Bella exclaimed frustrated since she didn't hear my thoughts.

"Mia," Carlisle called from up the stairs. Edward and I stopped laughing at the same time. I untangled myself from my blanket and hurried upstairs while everyone else passed me.

Everyone was in the room I had stayed in still. Jane was standing up against the wall with a satisfied look on her face while Alec, Demetri, and Felix had a bored look on their face. The Cullens looked slightly nervous though.

"We've finally came to an agreement. I will bite you tonight. My family and I have agreed not to come any where near you while you are going through the change since Jane is worried that we'll try to kidnap in your defenseless state. After you've, um, woken up we'll take you on your first hunting trip. You'll stay with us for one day then you'll return to Italy," Carlisle exclaimed.

I swallowed then nodded. Only one more day of being a breakable human left then my happily ever after begins. I glanced over at Felix where he was leaned up against the wall. And I know where I'm going to start first on my happiness.

"Come along Mia. We need to prepare you," Jane said before stalking out of the room. I smiled at the Cullens before following her out with the three guys behind me. Felix and Demetri clumped together like always while Alec walked beside Jane. I decided to join the two guys for oblivious reasons.

I listened to them banter until we made it outside and went into the forest. I immediately sat down on the wet grass and looked up the vampires, ready for them to prepare me.

Jane and Alec went over again the agonizing pain I would feel and how everything would for slightly overwhelming senses. My stomach tightened with nerves. They then went over how I would be thirsty for blood but the Cullens were to take me hunting for that part.

Demetri and Felix circled around us every few minutes, probably making sure no one was coming to bother us. My eyes would flicker towards Felix every few minutes, unable to keep my eyes off of him. He really was wonderful in his own way.

"Mia, pay attention!" Jane snapped, jerking me out of fantasy. I blushed and torn my eyes off of Felix's body. I noticed Demetri smirk before he made another round through of forest.

"Like I was saying, your power should increase amazingly. When we get back to Italy we'll test you until you'll be at your best," Jane continued. I sighed and stifled a yawn before making sure for pay attention to her and Alec.

This wasn't how I pictured my last day of being a human but I suppose I didn't have a say in how I'd spend it. I think if I had the choice I'd watch a movie or just hang out with my new friends.

"She's not paying attention anymore. Maybe we should just let her enjoy herself for now," Alec mumbled to Jane. Jane huffed but allowed me to continue my daydreaming and personal thoughts.

I jumped and tumbled backwards onto the moss covered ground, trying to dodge Demetri and Felix's wrestling match. I watched them causally, egging them on, laughing when they took out a tree. I was on team Felix no doubt about it though.

"Mia, come and eat now. We need to keep you health for just a few more hours," Alec called from the house's porch. I giggled and left the guys to their masculine competition.

I jogged to the house and went into the kitchen where Esme and Alice had already made me my lunch. I thanked them and ate the sandwiches that they had made for me.

After I finished eating my lunch Esme, Rosalie, and Bella beckoned for me to follow them upstairs. I followed them, slightly confused as to why they wanted to talk to me away from everyone else.

We settled ourselves in Esme and Carlisle's, all of us sitting on the bed. I pushed the thought of what the two of them had done on this bed.

"Mia, we believe you're throwing your life away to rashly. We could help you get away from the Volturi and get you started in a new life, a human life," Esme started. My temper flared suddenly.

"You think I don't know that? I do and I fine with the way things are. I'm happy with them so don't mess with my life any more than you have to," I said, standing, ready to storm out of the room and stuff myself with chocolate.

Bella's hand shot out and snagged the back of my shirt, stopping me from leaving them. I turned and glared at her. I was so ready to take on a vampire right now.

"You just don't realize what you are giving up. A human life, a child perhaps, a husband that could love you," Rosalie exclaimed heatedly, glaring at me while I glared at Bella, trying to get away from her.

"I had a husband and I could have had a child if he had the chance to rape me! I don't want a stupid human life!" I screamed. Tears of anger streamed down my face. I jerked against Bella's hold once more, ripping my shirt and running back down the stairs.

The Cullens avoided my eyes, embarrassed that they had heard the conversation upstairs except for Alice. She danced over to me and hurried me into a room by ourselves.

"I'll get you another outfit. Stay," Alice stated before disappearing. I wiped the tears off my face, not really caring if I wore a ripped shirt or not. Alice was back from her room before I could even lower my hand from my wet eyes.

"Here, I thought you'd like this. It's silk, no lace, very form fitting if I say so myself. I have an outfit like this too. Jasper likes-"I tuned her out, not wanting to know what Jasper likes.

Alice had gotten me a strapless dress that probably only went to my upper knees. It was white but the tips of it were light pink. She had also gotten me a pair of strappy, clear high heels. I sniffed once before putting it on, not caring if anyone walked in or that Alice was right there.

"Thanks Alice. Um, I think I'm going to find Felix or Alec," I said before awkwardly walking off, making sure no more tears were on my cheeks. I ignored the Cullens and went outside. Demetri and Felix had finally taken a break from their wrestling but were still unaware of the women's offer just moments ago.

Demetri didn't seem to notice my change of clothes as he chatted away of how human blood tastes. Felix on the other hand seemed to enjoy the view of my skin. His eyes kept skimming over me, making me blush. I wasn't going to say anything though. This was a start to what I wanted.

"Do you like it?" I asked, spinning around for him. Felix grinned and gave me thumbs up before going back to staring at my legs. I giggled nervously and smoothed my hair back out of my face.

"Jeez, Felix, been a little modest about your staring at least until we get back to Italy then you can be all over her," Demetri laughed, clapping his friend on the back. I blushed again. Felix grinned and punched him in the shoulder. Demetri rolled his eyes and walked off.

"So Mia, once we get back to Italy would you like to go hunting with me?" Felix asked his eyes on my face. My heart fluttered and my legs turned to jelly. I just nodded, unable to come up with anything to say.

"Great. We should discuss that later though. We've still got to turn you into a vampire though," he exclaimed. I just nodded again. He seemed to notice my loss for words finally and smiled smugly at his accomplishment.

It was silent for a few minutes but it was nice after the constant chatter since I've arrived here. I glanced down at my hands and was startled. My wedding ring was still on my left hand that Derek had gotten for me. I glared at it and slipped it off.

"Felix, could you do me a favor? Crush this ring into dust for me, I don't need it any more," I said. Felix looked at the tiny ring, grinned, and took it into his large hand. He closed his hand around it, waited a moment then opened his hand back up. A fine powder was in his hand now.

"Thanks" I sighed, relieved that I had gotten rid of a horrible reminder before I started my new life. I didn't really want to remember Derek at all once I was a vampire not when Felix would be there for me, if he wanted to be or not.

"What are you smirking about, little human?" Felix asked. I let my face drop and cleared my throat.

"I was just thinking that you're going to have an awful time trying to get rid of me after all this," I said. I blushed but waited for his reaction. I had just practically told him that I fancied him to no end. Smooth move on my part.

"Who said anything about trying to get rid of you? You're just too fun to stay away from….even if you are a weakling," Felix replied, barely blinking an eye at the fact that he just said that he liked me too. Unless he was dense then it meant something else, but you could never tell with men.

"I won't be a weakling for long. I'll be able to keep up with you easily mister. We'll see who so smug after all this," I teased.

I stayed outside mostly for the rest of the day, no longer wanting to interact with the Cullens after my clash with a few of them. Felix didn't leave my side and he seemed to take the responsible of entertaining me with good grace even though all he wanted to do was show off.

"Mia, are you ready?" Jane asked, appearing for the first time in hours. I swallowed nervously and nodded. My friends appeared also and we all went into the house, seeking Carlisle's venom.

Their family had gathered, waiting for us like they had when we first arrived yesterday. I ignored Esme, Bella, and Rosalie and kept my eyes on Jane and Carlisle.

"She's ready. We will be outside incase anything happens," Jane said, a slight threat in her words. My friends walked back out, smiling at me. Felix grinned and gave me a wink before following the other guards.

Bella, Carlisle, and the Indian man were the only ones left in the house after their family had scattered to let Carlisle work. Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessary.

"Shall we go into a spare room so we can begin?" he requested. I nodded and slowly followed them upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was on fire. I whished to die but no one would kill me and I could not raise my own arms to do it myself. I didn't want this any more. I wanted a human death, normal death, not this fire all around.

I think I was screaming. I couldn't be sure any more. I also heard voices but who knew if they were real. For all I know, I could be in hell, suffering forever in the flames, listening to voices that weren't really there.

I'm not sure if any time passed or if it had been centuries. I just knew that his burning was too much for one person to live through. It was everywhere yet I couldn't pinpoint where it was the strongest just yet. My heart probably but I wasn't in my right mind to make a guess at all about anything.

My body still burned yet I'm sure now that time had passed. I was started to feel stronger but I couldn't move yet. I still wanted to rip out my heart but I couldn't will my arms to move any more. In the beginning I had thrashed them around but a demon had pinned my arms, taking away my only will in hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mia, open your eyes. It's time you got off that bed went hunting or played football in the backyard or something. It's not healthy to lie around the house," a voice said. I wanted to scream at them that I couldn't move but all my voice did was choke on air. That was an improvement from nothing.

"Maybe Felix should kiss her awake, like in that Disney movie," a male voice chimed in.

"Shut the hell up! I hope Mia hears you and rips both of your vocal cords out!" a small female voice snapped. A chuckle came out of my mouth. My eyes fluttered until they opened easily. The burning had left.

Everything was clear, sharp, and in focus. I could see the tiny bits of plaster on the ceiling along with the floating dust in the air.

My hearing had improved beyond measure. I could hear every unnecessary breath I took and of the ones around me. I could hear footsteps downstairs and the TV on like I was in the same room as it. I could even hear something big running through the forest.

"Good, you're awake. Our plane is leaving tomorrow morning and I didn't think you'd wake up in time," a small female vampire said, smiling at me. I growl escaped my lips but then I recognized her. It was Jane.

I sat up faster than what I was used to and looked at everyone. Alec and Demetri were standing against the wall while Jane and Felix took a risk to stand near me. I got of the bed and stood in front of them.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, not really caring who answered. I noticed that my voice sounded like a flute or maybe something softer sounding. I liked it. It was very peaceful sounding.

"Three an a half days," Demetri answered, watching me carefully. I nodded and noticed finally an uncomfortable burning in my throat. I tried to clear it but it seemed to make it worse. I needed to relieve the burning now.

"Thirsty? Where is Carlisle? He is the one taking her hunting," Jane said before running out of the room to look for him. Against my instincts I approached Felix and stood in front of him just taking him in with these new eyes.

Felix's eyes were a dark red, shining with some unknown secret of his. His thin lips were stretched in a huge grin as he looked back at me. His muscles didn't concern me with the power behind them but how they would feel if I touched them. My fingers twitched towards his shoulders for a small touch but Jane and Carlisle entered, stopping my sight seeing.

"Are you ready for your first hunt?" Carlisle asked. I paused before answering. I was very aware of my throat burning.

"Yes"

**Author's Note: Yeah so she's a vampire now. I'm not planning on making this story very long by the way but you never know, it might turn out to be a long story. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

_|Matching the Cards Up_

I followed Carlisle out of the house and into the forest. I could smell something totally gross, like a human and an animal smell mixed to something. I wasn't going to say anything though.

I easily kept up with Carlisle while we ran. I enjoyed the wind in my hair and the new sounds and sights around me. I noticed though that the small animals hid when we ran past. I wonder what we smelt like to them.

"Alright, how do I do this?" I asked him. We slowed to a stop.

"Close your eyes and just smell. I want to see if you can find yourself a herd of deer," Carlisle said. I nodded and nervously closed my eyes. Hunting should be easy I hope, everyone else says it is.

A breeze came from the north and the smell of something tasty filled my senses. I breathed in deeply, my throat burning to the point of pain. I immediately followed, crouching low to the ground when I got close to the source. It was a Brown Bear fishing in a creek.

The animal didn't even have time to turn around to try to attack me. I had it pinned to the ground, digging into its neck. I quickly finished and laid the bear's dead body gently on the ground.

Carlisle was watching me from farther down the creek, making sure I was doing okay. I gave him a small smile and headed back over to him even though my thirst wasn't satisfied.

"Well that wasn't exactly a herd of deer," Carlisle laughed. I ignored his comment and decided to have a serious conversation with him.

"I have to ask you something. Why are you taking me hunting? Why isn't Jane or Demetri taking me?" I said, sitting down at his feet like a student would do years and years ago to their teacher.

Carlisle smiled and sat down also, making us equals. "Demetri or Jane would let you hunt humans. While you are here, you'll hunt animals. We thought it would be better if we filled you up with animal blood that you'd like to keep the habit when you leave," Carlisle said.

"Oh, well that makes sense I suppose," I stated thoughtfully. "Is that why I have to stay here for another day?" I asked.

"We wanted you to get used to very thing before returning to Italy and it's a good time to try to expand your control. Can't have you killing people while trying to get on a plane," he chuckled. I smiled weakly.

I understood better now. I agreed with him on not killing people, ever. I'll try to keep the animal diet up.

"Thank you for everything even if I had a disagreement with your family. You gave me another chance," I exclaimed. I wanted to thank him personally since he was the one to bite me.

"You're welcome. My family stepped out of line, trying to get you to give up your new, er, family," Carlisle said. I nodded.

A breeze blew again and I caught a hint of another animal that made my throat burn. Carlisle grinned and followed after me as I started my hunt again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the floor of the living room, helping Alice pick clothes out of a catalog. Her family was everywhere, in the house, out in the forest, at the hospital. _My_ new family was seated in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to get me to the airport with me causing destruction in my wake.

"I think we should make her hold her breathe until we're on the plane. It's the simplest thing to do and it can be accomplished in just a few minutes," Alec said reasonably to the other vampires.

"But still she could be tempted," Demetri stated.

"Don't be so negative man! Have some faith in her!" Felix scolded his best friend. Alice winked at me while I smirked, skimming through the magazine. Felix was so on the ropes, I think.

"Maybe we should blindfold her," Demetri suggested. No one said anything.

"You are such an idiot sometimes," Jane muttered. I giggled. This super hearing thing was really cool.

For the rest of the time I was at the Cullen's house, I hung out with Alice or Demetri or Felix. I avoided most of the other people in Alice's family except for Carlisle or Jasper.

When I was with Demetri and Felix I always wished Demetri would leave us alone. Felix seemed to take inner joy from making me laugh at his jokes and took much, much pride from telling me about all the missions he's been on. Demetri got into a habit of complaining that I was stealing his best friend with my womanly charms.

On my last day at the Cullen house, I hugged Alice just a little too hard, gave Jasper a goofy grin, Carlisle got an awkward hug from me but it was still a hug so it counted. Everyone else got a nod from me.

Demetri and Felix sat on each side of me, just incase I flipped while Jane and Alec sat up front, speeding towards the airport. It was early morning and they were hoping there would be few people there.

Once we got to the airport, I took my last breath for the next few minutes and was hushed into the building. Alec went to make sure our plane was here while Felix kept a tight grip on my arm.

My eyes wandered from human to human. I could hear their heartbeats and some I could see their blood flowing. I swallowed my venom and decided to listen to and look at Felix instead.

Felix noticed me looking at him and grinned at me, loosening his grip on me slightly. I smiled back and oops, took a little breath. The good thing was I didn't even smell the humans around me, I smelt Mr. Felix who was next to me.

He had like a sandalwood scent. It was a very clean, earthy smell. I really liked it. I leaned closer into him, closed my eyes, and breathed deeply.

"Mia, what are you doing?!" Jane exclaimed in a hushed voice, closing in on me at the same time. My eyes snapped open and my expression turned to panic.

"Sorry," I squeaked. I held my breath again, clinging to Felix to incase I lost focus again. And if you believed that then you're stupid.

"Follow Alec, we're ready," Jane said icily. Whoops, I made her mad. Felix towed me after Alec's form and hurried me onto the plane. I took a relived breathe and apologized to Jane. She sniffed moodily but accepted my apologized.

"So, do I smell good?" Felix teased, taking the seat next to me. I felt like blushing but couldn't.

"Yeah, you smell okay," I stated. He scoffed.

"Whatever. I know I smell heavenly," he fluttered his eyes at me. I laughed and pushed his shoulder. Felix tumbled into the aisle. Demetri snickered from in front of me.

"She just showed you up!" Demetri laughed while Felix took his next me again. Demetri and I laughed and teased Felix for about five minutes before getting bored again.

Mostly during the flight I played cards with Felix, trying to forget that we were hundreds, maybe thousands of feet up in the air above Atlantic.

"That isn't a match, Mia," Felix exclaimed. I sighed in frustration and took my card back.

"I really don't understand this game. Why do I match the reds and the blacks together and put the number after it? I don't see the point," I exclaimed. I crossed my legs and leaned on the armrest. It might come in handy to practice being human one day.

"You just match up the cards," he explained.

"Like coupling people up?" I asked. Felix just looked at me. "Um, never mind. Do you want to play something else?"

Finally we landed in Italy and I was practically sprinting for the exit. We didn't bother with driving to the city but ran there. Felix and I finally got to race. He was a lot faster than he let on a few days ago. I won though since I still had my human blood inside me.

We slowed when we got close to the outer wall of the city. The sun was rising so Jane made us put on our cloaks just incase sunlight hit us. We walked calmly and slowly through the city. I held my breath again just incase the humans came out of their houses.

Jane led the way through the tunnels beneath the city until we were safely inside the castle. I let out a sigh of relief and took a deep breath. I could hear and smell other vampires of the guard in the rooms at we passed on our way to see Aro.

Jane knocked on the door of the throne room and we waited for permission to go inside. Aro calmly called us inside and we all lined up and waited for his commands, etc.

"Mia, you look wonderful! I hope your trip went well. Jane?" Aro said, smiling brightly at us. Jane floated gracefully up to him and gently took his hand. Aro closed his eyes briefly before opening eyes again and motioned me forward.

I pushed back my new instincts and stepped up to him. He smiled at me and took my hand. His hand was slightly cool but comforting all the same. Aro released my hand, deep in thought and motioned me back.

"Felix and Demetri, you two are in charge of training her. You'll need to test her skills in the art of hiding and then see if she can mask other vampires with her. Go on now, impress me," Aro said before taking his seat on his throne.

Whoa, he makes it sound like I have this amazing gift. I wasn't even sure how I hide myself, let alone hide others with me. I was like camouflage for myself and those around me. So, much pressure for a new female vampire.

I followed Felix and Demetri back out into the corridor while Jane and Alec went off to their rooms.

"Now what do we do?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me and leaning all my weight on my right leg. Acting human made me feel better about all this.

"We go to the ballroom. We don't have dances or anything so we use it for training practice," Demetri answered, already walking down the corridor. Felix stayed by my side as we walked after him.

I shyly glanced up at him and smiled. Felix looked back at me and grinned, showing all his dangerous teeth. My stomach lurched and tingles went up my spin. I took another glance at him and stared straight ahead, not wanting to frighten him away now that I actually had a chance with him.

"Right, we have a few weapons in here so _try_ not to break them, its Caius' collection. There are a few places that you could hide so the two of us will try to find you, okay?" Demetri said.

I nodded, looking around at the grand room. There was a wrap around balcony with doors leading out of this room. The floor was tiled in black and white with silver swirls around the edges. A giant chandelier hung up on the ceiling collecting dust and a few spiders. I noticed Caius' weapons hanging on the wall. I didn't dwell on those.

"Ready?" Felix asked, stretching his arms above his head like he was doing warm ups. I kept my eyes on the chandelier; I didn't want to feel the tingles when I was supposed to be working.

"I am ready. Close your eyes or something so I can hide," I said. I waited for them to close their eyes before running up the stairs to the balcony. I looked around and found a corner with a giant shield sitting there. I stepped behind the shield and crouched down. I stopped my breathing and waited for them to start looking for me.

After a few seconds I heard the two of them start running around the ballroom, stopping every once in a while took sniff the air. It must have been twenty minutes before Demetri found me. I relaxed from my crouch and stood up.

"How did I do?" I asked.

"Good, really good. We couldn't even smell you; we had to check every single hiding place. Let's do it again, go," and I ran off to find another hiding place. I passed up Felix with his eyes closed as I was going for the statue on the ground floor.

Once again the two of them didn't find me for another twenty minutes. We repeated this over and over for hours until I was bored of using the same hiding places over and over again.

"All right, Felix, go with her. I'll be after you two in two minutes," Demetri exclaimed. My stomach fluttered. Felix waited for me to pick my hiding place then followed after me as I ran for a huge potted plant. We crouched behind it and heard our breath.

I glanced over at him and flexed my hand. I wanted to touch him so bad. Felix watched me as I fought with myself. Finally, I lightly ran my fingertips over his jaw, amazed at how silky his skin was. He gave me a relaxed smile and leaned into my touch.

I don't know how long I stayed there crouched behind a plant tracing his face with my fingers while Demetri ran around cursing since he couldn't find me even with Felix with me.

"Ha! Found you! Oh," Demetri said, standing above us. Felix let out a menacing growl at his friend and stood up, dragging me up with him. Demetri stood awkwardly in front of us.

"Well, how did she do?" Felix grunted moodily, crossing his arms, making his arms look even more powerful.

"Really good. I think whoever is with her gets their scent masked as well. I couldn't smell either of you. I don't think she'll need anymore practice for a while," Demetri answered. I smiled happily even though I would have been happier if he would have left Felix and me to our little moment.

The three of us ran out of the ballroom. I was very aware of Felix running next to me as we headed back towards the throne room. The three brothers were all in the room now, Aro and Caius' wives were standing beside their husbands, each woman looking admirably at their mate.

Demetri went straight to Aro and gave him his hand again. Aro looked like a child on Christmas as he saw how well I did in my training.

"Perfect. Mia will be needed in Egypt; we've got a new vampire loose down there and we'll have to be sneaky to take care of him. You've got one week to get her ready for the mission," Aro exclaimed. The two vampire men nodded and led me back out.

"I already have a mission? Don't you think I should wait until I'm used to all of this?" I asked nervously to them. They just laughed and reassured me that I wouldn't have a problem with my powers.

I finally got to see my room that they had gotten ready for me. I was in the same corridor as Jane, Heidi, Renata, and Santiago. My room was similar to Jane's. A fireplace, couch, a closet, bathroom, two dressers, and a bed that I had asked to be put in here before I left for America.

I sighed happily and flopped down on the bed that I'd never get to sleep on. I laid there daydreaming of Felix for hours until Demetri came and got me to train some more.

**Author's Note: Whoa! Felix and Mia are so digging each other! :P Remember to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Matching the Cards Up_

I faked a yawn and walked past Demetri, Jane, Alec, Heidi, and Felix. I've been training for a month; apparently the trip to Egypt was part of it as well. I was really bored with all of this hiding and sneak attack stuff, but Aro wants to make sure that I can do anything with my power.

"Jeez, I don't see why we bother with this training anymore," Felix stated. I grinned and quickly agreed with him. I wanted more free time for my social life.

"I know. I'll mention it to Aro and Caius later. Does anyone have anything else that they want to try?" Demetri said. Everyone stayed silent. I've been tested by every single one of them. Group hiding, group sneak attack, hiding someone from far off, hiding someone from far off while fighting, etc, was what they had thrown at me.

"I guess that is it for today then. Everyone can go about your business," Felix exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together before loping over to me. I smiled and shyly took his hand.

Felix and I had barely moved forward in our almost relationship. We had progressed to holding hands but nothing else. Later on today I was planning on making a move as long as I didn't lose my nerve, again.

"Would you like to take a run with me?" I asked him, giving his large hand a gentle squeeze. I didn't want to hurt him since I was still in my first year of being a vampire.

Felix quickly agreed and ran with me out of the castle. I held my breath when we were in the city; I still didn't trust myself when I was around humans. The two of us jumped over the wall and ran in the open fields around.

"Was there a reason for the sudden urge to take a run?" Felix asked. I slowed down and stopped so we could talk easily. I swallowed and laced my fingers behind my back. I let my light brown hair fall in front of my face so he won't see how nervous he was making me.

"I thought we could just spend some time alone," I mumbled. I glanced up at him through my curtain of hair to see his reaction. He seemed slightly puzzled, but very pleased at the same time. I hope that was a good sign.

"Really? Well, that is an ego booster. I'd like to, um, say something about our relationship," Felix began. I held my breath and waited. "I was hoping that we could take our relationship up a notch or two. I've been trying to give you time to grieve and get over your late husband, but I have to have you to myself."

I laughed in relief and at how silly he was. "I didn't need anytime for Derek. I was waiting for you to come around!" I giggled. Felix looked surprised then his mood quickly shifted.

"Are you serious?! And all this time I could have had you and got to snog you anytime I wanted! The irony of it all. I did learn some patients from it though," Felix ranted, waving his arms around angrily. I giggled again.

"I guess that's okay though. We've got forever," I stated stepping closer to him. The wind started to pick up and the sun broke through the clouds for a moment. I marveled at how beautiful he was as he sparkled in the sunlight.

Felix grinned and wrapped his arms around my tiny waist, pulling me even closer. My breathing picked up even though I didn't need the air and my stomach was fluttering in nerves and excitement.

His lips lightly brushed against mine. They were silky and smooth; they felt warm against mine. I leaned into him and went up on my tippy-toes so I could reach him better. We broke apart for probably half a second to take in our first kiss before I almost tackled Felix to the ground.

He caught me and lifted me up about six inches so he wouldn't have to reach down to get to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and eagerly moved my lips against his. I suppressed a groan, but little whimpers escaped from me instead.

Felix broke back from me, making me growl in frustration. "Don't worry, I just thought we should move to a better spot since we're on a farm and I'm sure the owner of this field will notice two sparking people making out on his property," he chuckled.

I loosened my arms and slid back down the ground unwillingly. Felix had this goofily grin on his face while stared down at me. I grabbed his hand and led the way off the farm and back towards the city. Felix seemed kind of out of it on the way back, but in a good way.

I loved him so much and now that I finally had him I didn't know what I wanted to do. Okay, I knew what I _wanted_, but I needed something I could act on before we got their. I didn't know how slowly or fast he wanted to go. Did vampires have dating or did that mean that we were mates? So many questions now.

"Do you want to have a contest?" Felix asked suddenly once we were back in the tunnels under the city. I waited for him to continue before I agreed to anything. "Arm wrestling, a race, and wrestling in that order. I think I can beat you," he said.

"Okay, where are we going to arm wrestle at?" I asked. Felix didn't even bother looking for a better place for his competition and sat down, putting his arm out for me to take. I gently took it and made sure my grip was firm before he started the game. I laughed as he grunted, pushing down on my hand. I quickly flexed my wrist and BAM! His arm cracked the ground where I slammed it down.

"Alright, let's race. To the library first then to the ballroom, the first one to make it to your room wins. Ready, GO!" Felix shot off before I even knew that we had started. I hurried after him until I was only two feet behind him. I pushed myself until I was dead even with him.

We passed a few other guard members, but they didn't even give us a second glance while we sprinted all over the castle.

My room was fast approaching and I wanted to win badly now. I tried to push myself faster but I couldn't. Felix and I lunged for the door and almost took the door off the hinges. We had tied.

"Wrestling is next," Felix mumbled grumpily. What a sore loser.

I grinned and followed him into my room. He didn't give me a warning like with the race and pounced on me. I tumbled to the floor with a "oof" and quickly flipped him off of me. I spun around to him and jumped on his back and pinned his arms to his sides. Felix let out a frustrated growl and wiggled until he got an arm free. He some how pulled me around so I was facing him.

Felix leaned down and pecked my lips. I loosened immediately and grinned goofily at him. He didn't smile back, but pinned me down on the floor.

"I win. I was starting to wonder if I was going to win against you. Who would have thought that your weakness is me? How convenient for me," Felix said thoughtfully, still lying on top of me.

I let him stay there on me and I ran my fingers softly over his face, memorizing him by sight and touch. Felix's eyes half closed, making him look sleepy and he had a small smile on his lips.

"I love you," I murmured unthinkingly, breathing deeply to take in his scent. Felix's eyes opened all the way, but his smile stayed in place.

"Well, good 'cause that makes it easier for you to be with me since you'll be stuck with me forever. I love you too, even more that human blood," Felix exclaimed happily before placing teasing kisses along my neck and jaw. I shivered and let my own fingers trace his arms while he played.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed in my room just looking and feeling each other. Felix enjoyed playing with my hair while I liked touching his face and powerful arms. He would chuckle every once in a while like he was hearing something funny; I guess he could be even though I couldn't hear anything because all my senses were focused on him.

Someone knocked on my door, bring me back to earth. Felix whispered for whomever to come in. Demetri timidly poked his head in my room.

"Um, Aro wants to speak with you, Felix, and he wants Mia to go ahead and hunt because she's going to France in a couple hours," he explained while eyeing the small amount of distance between the two of us.

"France? I don't remember anyone telling me about that," I exclaimed thoughtfully, running one finger down Felix's chest. He shivered while Demetri pretended to gag.

"It was decided two days ago. You two have been in here a while," Demetri told me, rolling his eyes when he noticed I wasn't paying attention to him anymore but to Felix's lips.

Later on I was outside the city with Jane as I hunted for some big game like a bear or wild cats. The two of us were wearing our long cloaks so we could blend in with the dark.

"So, you and Felix huh?" Jane teased, nudging me in the arm. I grinned and nudged her back as an answer. Jane went stumbling into a tree. I laughed and took off before she could get me back.

Jane and I went back to the city a couple of hours later. I was anxious to get back to Felix's side. I missed him. Jane thought that was funny since we've only been together for a few days, but whatever. I was going to leave his side unless I had to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure how long I've been with Felix. It has felt like forever. We are perfect together. Everyone can see that, human or vampire. I loved him and I'd do anything for him.

My first year as a vampire was up. Felix could beat me in any kind of competition now. I was relieved though, I didn't have to worry about hurting him while we were together.

It was probably some time in November that things started to get crazy again.

"Did you hear? Renesmee Cullen and one of the shape shifters are getting married," Heidi brought up one day when I was talking to her in the corridor.

"What does that have anything to do with us?" I whispered. I didn't know why but this felt like one of those whispering moments. Heidi glanced over her shoulder then paused to see if anyone was in hearing distance.

"Aro and Caius are concerned that they'll start a new species, a dangerous species. They're talking right now, trying to figure out what to do about it. I think we're going to fight though," she exclaimed hurriedly.

I froze in the corridor while Heidi ran off to bring in some humans for the guard. I'd be leading the attack if it came to a fight. I didn't want to fight against the Cullen family; a few of them were my friends.

An even bigger factor for me is that I'd be leading Felix to a fight and I wasn't going to risk losing him. I felt sick from just thinking of it.

I glanced around me, suddenly afraid that Felix was already gone. I took off looking for him immediately until I found him in the ballroom playing fighting with Demetri. I dragged him out of the fight by his arm and clutched him to me.

"Um, Mia, are you alright?" Felix asked, rubbing my back. I shook my head no and buried my face in his chest.

"I guess that's the sign for a break. I'll see you two later," Demetri grumbled unhappily since he didn't get to finish his fight.

"Heidi told me about the Cullens today," I mumbled.

"Is that what's got you all upset? Don't worry about it. That mission will be lots of fun," Felix said, kissing my forehead.

"No. What if you get hurt? I can't live without you and I'd be the one leading the attack. Besides, the Cullens have a huge family and from what I've heard they've got many friends that will fight with them," I exclaimed worriedly, biting on my bottom lip.

He chuckled and shrugged like that wasn't a big deal. I huffed and thumped him upside his head.

"What was that for?" he wondered, placing a hand where I had hit him. I just shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and walked out of the ballroom. Felix followed after me, not sure whether to walk beside me or behind.

"Um, I'm sorry," Felix stated, popping up on the left side. I sniffed unhappily, but took his large hand in mine. He grinned and wrapped his arm around me instead.

"I think you're right about a fight happening though," Felix said when we were in our room.

We didn't talk much about might happen in the next few days so Felix distracted me for a while. I just loved him so much.

**Author's Note: Hey! I know it's been a while but I've been busy. Someone messaged me, I can't remember who it was, but they asked if Mia's power was to turn invisible. No, Mia can't turn invisible, but that would be very cool if she could. Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Matching the Cards Up_

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't attack my friends, even if I hadn't known them for very long and hadn't gotten to visit since my change. I wouldn't be able to attack the Cullen family.

Yet Aro and Caius were expecting Demetri and me to lead this attack. I could get killed if I didn't or worse, something could happen to Felix. It was my job, but I could barely let myself think of it. I didn't want anyone to die.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demetri and I were hiding deep in the forest somewhere in Canada away from any towns or cities. Our sneak attack party was a few feet back from us while were went over our plan silently. The Cullens and many of their friends were waiting for us just north of here. Alice knew we were coming, but she didn't know what direction or how we'd get to them, thanks to my power.

"Remember the plan, take out their shield (Bella) and as many shape shifters as you can. We want their biggest threat out of the way first. The mind reader will be protecting the shield so someone will need to distract him. Felix will take down Emmett and I will take Jasper. Everyone else, take your pick," Demetri explained once again to us.

We probably had thirty to forty vampires with us, ready and waiting to serve the Volturi. All of them were eager to fight and take out the "threat" against our peace. How can a shape shifter and a hybrid's love destroy our already fragile peace? They should be together, not the Volturi coming to kill them _again._

"Are you okay?" Felix whispered softly into my ear. I stared at him, taking in his beauty and perfection once more before this battle. I couldn't lose him. I'd die for him if it saved him.

"No. This is stupid. Why are we risking our lives just because two people love each other? We should just leave them alone," I whispered back. I made sure no one heard my reply. I'd probably get killed if someone heard me other than Felix.

Felix frowned. "They could ruin everything by starting a new species. The Volturi won't risk that," he mumbled lowly into my ear.

"Alright, let's move!" Demetri commanded from the front of the group. I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. It felt like I was getting pulled in two; my duty vs. my friends and mate's safety.

I crashed my mouth against Felix's and took his face in between my hands. I let out a tearless sob and broke away from him. I ran to the front of the group. I didn't want to make a decision but the way to stay with Felix was to fight and live.

I made sure we went slow as we approached the awaiting "enemies". I heard my breath and relaxed my body the best I could. I didn't want to give us away and get us all killed. I made sure my power went over everyone and kept them hidden.

"They're near," I heard Alice say to their group. I peered out of the trees. She was standing beside her mate; her face was scrunched up as she tried to find us. My heart broke a little. I didn't want Alice to die!

I could hear the group behind me fan out before they attacked. They didn't want to come out from the same place. I glanced behind me and watched Felix go to my left and disappear into the trees. I was trying to get as close to Emmett as possible before we attacked.

"NOW!" Demetri yelled. Vampires ran past me as I stayed crouched behind my tree. Growls and snarling echoed from all around. The Cullen's group and mine met head on.

I tried not to focus on anyone's fighting, but looked for Felix. I spotted him circling around Emmett, his hands out and ready for an attack. Another sob broke free from me. I ran out from my hiding place and hurried towards Felix.

I barely made it a few yards into the confusion when a shape shifter charged me. I paused in my running and looked at it. That was probably some kid fighting to protect his friends. I dodged one of its paws and jumped to the side, trying to get around it.

The giant wolf growled and snapped at me as I tried to get around it. It got a hold of my cloak and ripped it off of me. I growled in frustration; Felix had gotten me that!

"Leave me alone! I'm trying to save someone right now! Come and kill me in a few minutes!" I yelled at it. It stopped growling at me and stood there looking slightly confused. I ran past it before it changed its mind.

I could hear Jane torturing someone; their screams stood out from the few other screams. I pitied whoever that was but I didn't have time to stop Jane right now; I had to get to Felix.

I dodged a few flying bodies until I could see Felix and Emmett up ahead. They were snarling at each other, trying to find a weakness from the other one as they dodged one another's blows. They both looked so dangerous that I didn't want to go anywhere near them.

Emmett succeeded in getting Felix to the ground some how. I growled and launched myself at Emmett. I tackled him before he could touch Felix and I made sure I had Emmett's arms pinned under me and held on.

Felix leapt to his feet and made a move for Emmett's head; he was going to behead him! I gritted my teeth and held on even tighter. Emmett was thrashing around, trying to get me off of him. I didn't want him to die either.

"NO!" Rosalie slammed into Felix just as his hand brushed Emmett's neck. I loosened my grip in surprise and Emmett sent me flying into another pair fighting. I hurried and got back to my feet. Emmett and Rosalie were circling Felix. I snarled and tackled Rosalie.

In a fight between Emmett and me, I'd lose. In a fight between Rosalie, I had a better chance of living.

I twisted her arm behind her back and held her there the best I could while Felix and Emmett started to fight again. Rosalie sobbed into the ground as we watched; neither of us wanted our mate to get hurt.

"Rosalie, if I let you up will you stop Emmett? I don't to fight," I cried, watching the two of them wrestle. Rose didn't say anything but I didn't care. I let her up. Both of us glanced at each other before running towards our mates.

I grabbed Felix's leg and jerked up away from Emmett while Rosalie simply tackled her man to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Felix growled, digging his fingers into the ground, trying to stop me as I pulled him back into the forest. I went into the forest until I couldn't see away fighting.

"Saving you. I'm not letting you fight and get hurt," I stated, letting him up finally. Felix glared and made to return to the battle that was going on. I jumped in front of him, cutting him off from going any where.

"Mia, I've got to go back there. It's my job," Felix stated heatedly, trying to step around me. I stuck my chin out stubbornly and shook my head.

"You don't have to fight. We could leave all this, I could hide us. It could be just us, no training, no Aro or Caius, no rules. Please, come with me," I pleaded. Felix glanced at me then in the direction of the battle.

"I don't know, Mia. It sounds nice, but they'd track us down," he mumbled. I could tell he was seriously thinking it over though. His face was scrunched up as he thought quickly.

"Demetri can't find me. Please, I need you to be safe somewhere with me," I was begging now and clinging to his arm. Felix sighed deeply, glanced back at the sounds of battle and started to run.

We ran away from the battle, southwest to be exact. I was relieved that I had saved him but I was still concerned about our friends, my friends. Maybe years from now we could visit the Cullens to see what had happened after we left if their family survived.

"How about we go to Texas?" Felix asked suddenly. I heard him easily though even with the wind howling in my ears.

"Why?"

"Well, there are lots of vampires to pick a fight with down there," he grinned.

"Good Lord, Felix. I didn't just save your ass for nothing," I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. He laughed and reached out and took my hand. I smiled at him and we continued running away from our old lives and headed towards our new one.

**Author's Note: Whoa! The series is done! I really didn't want Felix and Mia to stay with the Volturi 'cause their, like, "BAD" so I let them run off on their own. :P There is going to be ONE MORE CHAPTER, it going to be a lemon because I never gone to put it in the series so I'm putting it as an extra. It will be out in a few days! Review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Extra

**Author's Note: Warning, Warning! If you do not feel comfortable with sex scenes then please do not read this. This is an extra for anyone that wishes to read.**

_Matching the Cards Up_

I was perched up in a tree, breathing in the pine scent and enjoying the clean air blowing around me. I knew I was somewhere in Maine away from any towns or any people for that matter. It was just easier for the two of us to be away from everyone and anyone.

"Mia, where are you hiding, my sweet," I heard Felix purr from somewhere below me. I kept myself from giggling and waited from him to find me if it was possible. This was a constant game we played when no one was around.

"I'll find you sooner or later, can't hide forever," he called out. I covered my mouth and tried not to snort. "Why do play games with me?" Felix continued. He was right below my tree now, glancing up and around him looking for me.

"Darling, you are such a tease," Felix growled in frustration finally, punching the tree next to me. It shook and tumbled down. I let out a giggle. I clapped my hand over mouth and waited for Felix to do something.

Felix swung his head around and looked up the tree I was in. He smirked and waggled his finger at me, beckoning for me to come down to him. I laughed and shook my head no. I got up from where I had been sitting and climbed even higher into the tree.

He laughed and I could hear him quickly following me up the tree. I climbed until I couldn't go any higher and waited for him to get to me. Felix finally got to me and sat on the same branch as me. I smiled sweetly at him and leaned closer to him.

Felix swept my light brown hair back from my face and buried his face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and tilted my head slightly until I felt his lips touch my neck. I giggled yet again, letting my fingers trace the side of his face.

"I love playing this game," I sighed happily. Felix chuckled as he nipped up and down my neck. "Where do you think we should go next?" I mumbled. Felix stopped and looked me in the eye.

"Are you serious? You're talking about leaving here already while I'm trying to please you! Jeez, do you know how to deflate a man's ego or what?" Felix explained heatedly. I grinned and took his face in my tiny hands.

"I didn't mean too. Would you feel better if I said I didn't want to leave here and that I'd like it if you continued what you were doing?" I said, teasing him. Felix glared and pulled himself out of my grasp. I laughed at how immature he was acting.

"Felix, don't be so silly," I stated before crashing my lips against his. Felix lurched backwards and oops, out of the tree we fell. I didn't even notice when we hit the ground and neither did Felix.

I moved my lips eagerly against his while running my hands down his chest. Felix groaned and tangled his hands in my hair. I ran my tongue lightly over his bottom lip and enjoyed the power I had over him when he shivered.

"You have no idea what you do to me sometimes," Felix murmured against my lips. I grinned and let my hands run over his chest and stomach. Felix's stomach muscles clenched under my fingers tips. My lower stomach tingled from his reaction.

Felix rolled us over so he was on top of me and pushed my head to the side before ravishing my neck in kisses. I groaned and gripped onto his shoulders. My hands went from his shoulders down to his stomach again until my fingers brushed against the top button on his pants. He squirmed, anticipation of what was to come. I barely twitched my fingers and the button snapped off and landed somewhere on the ground.

Felix was nipping my neck and was breathing heavily, waiting for me to do something for him. I practically ripped his pants off and gripped his hips, pushing him back onto his back. He lay under me with his hands rested on my upper arms, his eyes gleaming with excitement. I smirked before lowering myself slowly down his body.

I took his hard member into my mouth and lightly ran my tongue over his tip. Felix groaned and let go of me only to dig his fingers into the ground. I took that as encouragement and ran my tongue all over him, enjoying the sounds that he was making.

"Mia, stop. It is my turn," Felix growled out. I lifted myself away from his member and rested my head on his toned stomach. I listened as he evened his breathing while I let my fingers trace over his hips and stomach while I waited for him.

I was on my back before I even notice what was happening. Felix had his full weight on me (I'm guessing in case I tried to get out from under him) and was already undressing me. I moaned loudly when I suddenly felt his fingers at my center. I gripped his shoulders and gritted my teeth.

"What, are you not going to say anything?" Felix teased. I growled and dug my fingers into his shoulders.

"Stop teasing, please!" I begged finally after a few seconds of him playing. He smirked and lifted my leg over his shoulder. I breathed deeply when I felt him ready himself at my entrance. I let out a shaky gasp when Felix pushed into me.

I wanted to writhe underneath him but Felix had an iron grip on me to stop me from moving as he went in and out of me. I was gasping and fighting against him, I wanted more movement.

I could feel something building up yet Felix had to do _more_ for me to release. I started to beg and plead for him to do something, anything. He started to go faster, too fast for a human to go. I was thrusting shamelessly up against him. Felix grunted and grabbed onto my hips, trying to keep me still.

"There! Right there!" I screamed out, arching my back. I trembled and wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer. Felix groaned and latched onto my neck and sucked hard. My toes curled and I finally came. I went limp almost immediately just as Felix thrust into me once more before having his own release.

Felix rolled off of me and flung his arm around me. We grinned at each other.

"You know, you're going to have to go into town and get me more clothes," Felix exclaimed, kissing the side of my neck. I giggled and rolled over to face him.

"You don't need clothes that badly," I stated before jumping on him.

**Author's Note: Was that okay? I tried really hard on this. I have no idea if this chapter was any good so let me know if you liked it please or my ego and self esteem are going to go down majorly. ^_^ **


End file.
